This Little Intrigue
by intheclosetcontest
Summary: Alice is working overtime watching Bella as she has been since the day her path crossed Edwards. Just when she thought nothing could shock her anymore, a vision of Bella with another woman proves her wrong!


**Title: This Little Intrigue****  
****Pairing: Bella/Tanya****  
****Word count: 3,548****  
****Rating: M****  
****Summary:**** A****lice is working overtime watching Bella as she has been since the day her path crossed Edwards. Just when she thought nothing could shock her anymore, a vision of Bella with another woman proves her wrong!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

He's had me watching her since she showed up for her first day at school. That was four years ago and I'm still watching her every move because of Edward. Not watching as in following and stalking, although since I found out certain things about Bella, I've been known to do that too. No, I've mainly been watching her using my little ability, my visions.

Edward can't hear her mind, and after the things that I've seen in the past months, I realize that's a good thing. I'm not sure what he would do if he could. She's shocked even me, even though I like to think that I'm probably the most jaded of my whole family when it comes to humans and the capacity they have to act out of character. Yes, even more so than Rosalie. But I think thats only because my adopted sister doesn't have my gift to see things before they happen. I can also see things that humans decide to do, spur of the moment. Once that idea becomes resolute, even if for a brief second, I can see it play out. Most of the time they change their minds, and that particular scenario is lost to the wind, never coming to pass.

That's exactly what I thought was going on when I had the vision of Bella with the redhead. It was shocking in it's explicitness. Jasper had had to hold me up, I was incapacitated from the shock. Could Bella actually do this?

After some deep reflection, which I kept entirely to myself, I decided that she could indeed. I knew she loved my brother but I had always known that Bella was an immensely sexual person. I'd seen scenario after scenario of her trying to coerce my pig headed brother into having sex with her. It's not like he doesn't want to but he's terrified of losing control and hurting or killing her. The fact that both of them are virgins and that he's a vampire make it impossible in his mind. So he continually denies her. Jasper has told me on more than one occasion that her sexual frustration is pushing the boundaries of his abilities to control everyones mood, including his own, when she is around. It has led to some incredibly intense encounters between Jasper and me, for sure. But I know it is taking a toll on him and that concerns me greatly.

I know that it was Angela Weber who'd inadvertently planted the idea in our Bella's head. Angela, being a reserved and thoughtful girl would have never suggested in earnest the idea of Bella having an affair. She was merely guilty of relaying something that her fiancée Ben had told her, something she had found funny in a roundabout way.

"_Ben told me that if I ever felt the need to be with someone else, he wouldn't mind as long as it was with another girl... and I videotaped it."_

I could literally almost see Bella's mind kick into gear in the vision.

"_You really think he wouldn't mind? He doesn't think that's cheating?"_

"_Bella, honestly! I think that must be every man's secret fantasy, to think about his woman with another woman like that."_

And then, just like that. the plan had been set into motion. I was incredibly surprised to find out that she already had someone in mind. Someone that I wasn't altogether familiar with. A redhead, a woman that worked at Newton's Outfitters with her. Victoria.

I warred with myself. Should I tell Edward? It's a given that if he ever finds out, he'll know that I knew before it happened and I did nothing to stop it, that I didn't tell him. Is it even my place to say anything? He'd made it clear that I was not to tell Bella that he had me watching her every move after we'd had a heated discussion about his request.

"_It sounds like I'm some crazed stalker when you put it like that, Alice," _he'd said to me.

"_I have a newsflash for you dear brother, when it comes to Bella you ARE a crazed stalker."_

Her every move since she walked into biology that first day has been under my watchful, mental eye at his behest. I know he has his reasons. Some of them are plausible, some of them are borne of pure obsession.

So in the past couple months, she's shyly been laying the groundwork with Victoria. They've gone to lunch a couple of times but nothing has been decided. I've had flashes from both women that show me that they're into each other like that. Victoria has been with women before, I know. She's new to this area and is ready to start a relationship with someone to quell her loneliness. I'm sure she has no idea that Bella is only looking for a release, not an emotional attachment.

I'm also sure that Bella has no idea that Victoria is an unstable, emotional train wreck. If Bella does this thing with her and then cuts her off completely, she'll snap and come after Bella. This is the whole reason that Victoria moved to Forks. She served time for what she did to her last girlfriend. Colfax is a very small town on the other side of the state but the incident was on the news. It hadn't been hard to find a newspaper article with her jail house portrait included. I knew it was definitely the same woman. A further probe into her background, thanks to Jasper's associate, Jenks, showed a long history of more of the same.

I feel stuck between a rock and a hard place. If I tell Edward, I can't be sure what he'll do. I won't know until he's decided and by then it might be too late to stop him if he settles on doing something drastic. I don't want to approach Bella and admit that I've been keeping tabs on her. She'll die of embarrassment and I might potentially lose my best friend. Honestly, I hate the idea of stepping in and altering history. I've never liked to do that unless I am sure that it's saving someone's life and that it's absolutely necessary. I already feel like an outsider to the flow of the universe just because of what I am.

My options are limited. I could allow Bella to follow through and then "relocate" Victoria before she could cause any harm. I can't imagine I would be able to follow through with this without drawing my family's attention. I have the physical ability to end her to earn her silence and co-operation, but I don't have the heart. Even when, as a newborn, my blood lust should have had me in a murderous craze, I never had the capacity to end someone's life. I've never tasted human blood.

I could make up some reason to Carlisle and Edward as to why Victoria needed to be destroyed but when Bella got the news of it, she would know one of us was responsible and she would blame herself. More angst in the Cullen family was NOT something that we needed. I'm sure Emmett would be more than willing to take care of it, but Rosalie's ire would be unmatched. Jasper is out of the question. His blood lust is so barely contained that if he were to kill and feed on a human, I seriously doubt that I would ever get him back into our lifestyle as a "vegetarian". I can't allow Edward to get in the way, to do so would without a doubt alter his relationship with Bella. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that Bella is important to my entire family's existence in a myriad of ways. I can't allow the path that leads her to becoming one of us to be changed in any measure.

To be perfectly honest, Victoria is a better choice for Bella's plan than her original one. She'd thought long and hard about turning to the mutt, Jacob, for a hand, so to speak. Not actual intercourse mind you, just some mutual fondling and such. Nothing that would actually bring blood and thus officially change her virginity status. I'd literally gagged at the quickly dismissed vision of her engaging in oral sex with the guy. But she knows as well as I do that Edward would find out in an instant and there would be war between the Cullen's and the Quileute's. I was greatly relieved when she'd firmly decided against it.

I need advice, I need counsel and Carlisle is the only member of my family that I trust to maintain a level head. Even Esme would kill to protect what she holds dear. She might actually be the most vicious of us all when it comes to that.

I wait outside of his door, hesitating to knock. Where do I even begin? He surprises me out of my reverie by opening the door.

"Alice! I thought I heard someone outside my door. Please come in."

My words come out in a rush so fast that no one, other than another vampire, would have ever been able to decipher or understand them. He leans back into his leather chair and lets out a long whistle.

"Well, I can definitely see your dilemma, Alice. I'm sorry that you've been struggling with this all alone for so long."

The relief I feel in this moment is so strong that if I were able to, I would be crying right now.

"You've been right to keep this from the others, my daughter. I'm afraid that I'm at a loss as well. I just don't know what the right thing to do is. This is so far beyond anything I could have imagined."

"I don't need to tell you that I know without a doubt how important Bella is to all of us, without her our family falls apart. Without her we are without anchor, without her, Edward chooses to die a final death."

Carlisle just hangs his head and I get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's an unsettling feeling for a vampire. I fear that the only answer is to confront Bella, to stop her from following through. I hear him dialing his phone as I leave. One word makes it to my ear before I am out of hearing range.

"Tanya..."

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I love Edward with all of my heart but he frustrates the hell out of me. How can he possibly love me as much as he claims to but refuse to touch me? He complicates things by sneaking into my room every night and lying in bed with me. Can't he understand that his nearness sets my libido into overdrive? My body aches to feel his hands all over it, touching me in places that only I have ever touched.

I'm not satisfied with bringing myself to these mundane and joyless releases anymore. I guess that's why Victoria captured my eye. She's beautiful, plain and simple. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some closeted lesbian, I've never looked at girls that way before. But something about her seems dangerous, much like Edward seems dangerous. I think thats the factor that keeps drawing me back to her. She seems like she could be a lot of trouble and that excites me. She seems like she's into me too.

I know Edward would never forgive me if I gave it up to some random guy, or to my friend Jacob whom he hates with a passion. According to Angela Weber, most guys don't consider it cheating if it's with another girl. Technically I wouldn't even lose my virginity by having oral sex with another woman. God that idea excites me to no end. I know my over sexed mind is making ridiculous rationalizations but I'm beyond the point of coherent thought. I know that Edward is not going to give into me until we are married or I am changed. I can't wait that long. I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe I'm a nymphomaniac on the verge of a total breakdown.

I've been mentally working overtime to keep Alice at bay. I know that as I long as I make no absolute decisions she won't see clearly. She's not said anything to me so I assume that I've done a good job so far. It's getting harder to rein in my thoughts but if Alice has seen anything she hasn't shown it.

I struggle with this everyday. I don't want to cheat on Edward, but is this even technically cheating? I feel sick when I think about following through but I have this craving that is getting harder and harder to deny. It's almost like there is this whole other person inside of the that I never knew was there. The more Edward denies me, the more this side of me comes out, demanding satisfaction.

I fantasize constantly about Victoria, about what it would feel like to have her touching me, her hands warm and soft. They would be in totally opposing contrast to the cold hardness of Edwards hands. Her mouth would be hot as she kissed me, she wouldn't hold back. She wouldn't be afraid of hurting me and she wouldn't push me away when things got intense.

What would it feel like to have her mouth on me, her tongue making contact with the most sensitive parts of my body? I'm sure just a few scant seconds of friction would be all it took to push me over the edge, into my first non self-induced orgasm. But then what? I'm not entirely sure that I can reciprocate. It's one thing to fantasize about another woman going down on me. Would I have the guts or the desire to do the same for her? I'm less than confident and that makes me feel really selfish. How can I possibly expect someone else to bring me that kind of pleasure when I can't return the favor. That has been a real sticking point for me, one that has held me back from finalizing and pursuing. I waffle constantly between desire and reason.

There is only one person I love with all my heart and soul, one person that I know I am meant to be with and that's Edward. But this person that I love is denying me something that I crave for reasons of his own. They're legitimate reasons to him and I really can't fault him. I feel though, that he's pushing me to make choices that I know I will regret if I follow through. The constant mental cat and mouse game to keep Alice at bay is starting to wear on me as well. And it's in this moment when I know in my heart, even if I haven't made a resolution in my mind, that I can't follow through. It would be cheating and if I did this, I would have to live with the choice for the rest of eternity. I can't have that kind of stain on my soul. My body will just have to wait for when Edward finally relents and gives himself to me.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I can't say that Carlisle's proposal didn't intrigue me from the start. My clan has known of Edwards human for a while now. I've seen her from a distance before, fearing to get too close to her. They'd all told me how delicious her blood smelled and not being as practiced as they in our non conventional lifestyle, I'd decided to play it safe and keep my distance.

"_Tanya, I have a tremendous favor to ask you my friend."_

And then he spilled the whole sordid scenario to me. I was shocked to say the least. Bella, from what I knew of her, did not seem the type. She was sort of mousy and plain, a little slow maybe. Frankly I can't see what Edward finds so utterly fascinating about her at all. He's turned me down time after time and that had puzzles me to no end. Especially considering what I am.

So, days later, I find myself waiting outside of the humans house now with Alice. I know the rules, the boundaries have been set and I am more than a little excited for the festivities to begin. Through the ages I have seduced men upon countless men. I slaughtered them after using them for my purposes in the beginning, before Carlisle indoctrinated me into his way of thinking. I still play the part of the succubus because my lust knows no bounds, but now I leave them alive and thinking that they'd had the most amazing dream. No blood no foul, right?

I have had very, very few encounters with women. They've never interested me and really still don't. But the chance to exact the tiniest of revenge on Edward for all of his refusals is far to good to pass up. Even if he never knows, I will know and that is enough for me. To carry with me the knowledge that I have tasted his loves arousal first, that I have buried my face between her legs and brought her to a breathless release before he's ever even touched her will be something that I will relish for all time. What can I say, it's the demon in me.

I will honor my promise to Carlisle to keep this night to myself. He's offered to loan me Isle Esme anytime and for as long as I wish to use it in return for this favor. The real prize is that I get to taste the virgin and give her something that she craves, while she carries no guilt. My powers of persuasion are beyond compare but I seriously doubt that I will need to employ much effort. Everyone wins in this little intrigue.

I start to ascend to Bella's second floor bedroom window when I feel Alice's hand on my arm. I make an impatient sound and turn to face her. The devil is always in the details.

"Tanya, please remember that she is precious to Edward. I will be right here and I'll know if things get out of hand or if she refuses you. If she does refuse you, you must not force yourself on her. That would totally defeat the purpose."

"I know what I'm doing, little one. She won't refuse me and tomorrow she'll think this was all a dream. She'll find that her urges are satisfied, at least for a while. When the time comes, you can call me if need be and I'll come back again," I say as I wink at her. I can tell she's not amused.

"I don't feel good about this at all. If Edward finds out he'll take her away and he'll blame all of us. I'll lose my brother AND my best friend."

"He won't find out from me and she'll never tell him about what she thinks is a very vivid sex dream. She'll never even see my face." I can't resist a small chuckle at the double meaning of my words but they seem lost on the Pixie.

"Listen as best you can while you're, um, doing your thing. Edward is hunting with Jasper and Emmett at Goat Rocks. That's normally a two day trip for them but he's always unpredictable when it comes to Bella and he hates being away from her for more than a few hours. I'll see if he decides to come home early. The success of this lies in Bella believing it's all a dream and Edward never, NEVER finding out!"

I nod and she takes her hand off of my arm, but her expression tells me that she's still worried. That's fine, she doesn't have to be okay with this. I'm a woman of my word.

I make swift work of the climb to and through Bella's window. The scent of her blood hits me like a wall of desire. She is beyond delectable and I feel the venom start to pool in my mouth. This is going to be harder than I thought. Her steady breathing in and out tells me that she's sleeping. I start to hum the ageless tune that I've always used to lull my intended partners into a deeper sleep. Alice feared that it wouldn't work since Bella seems to be immune to most vampiric special abilities but I have no doubt. This lullaby works on a deep, subconscious level. I feel it start to take effect as her breathing slows. I can't put into words how I know when the connection has been made, when I have the person under my influence. I just know. She's there now, totally in my control.

"Bella, open your eyes and look at me..."

Her sigh as I begin to slide the white boy shorts down her legs is pure, uncensored sex. I'm going to enjoy this more than I really should.


End file.
